


bad coffee

by bruises



Series: mutliship meme: erica reyes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Co-workers, Dessert & Sweets, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door swings open, causing the bell to ring in Erica’s ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [heterophobicalec](http://heterophobicalec.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [erica rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/ericararepairweek).  
> 

The door swings open, causing the bell to ring in Erica’s ears. She scoops the remaining cake batter into the tin and puts it aside. She quickly washes her hands and makes her way back to the register.

She looks at the person standing in front of her and smiles. “Hey, what can I get for you?”

“Hi, my name is -”

Erica cuts in. “Scott?”

She watches as a smile spreads across his cheeks. “Yeah, I’m here for my first day.”

“Ah, Isaac said he’d hired someone new,” She explains. “I’m Erica.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Scott says.

Erica nods. “You too, Scott. Follow me.”

The two walk to the back of the bakery in silence. When Erica sees the cake tin, she remembers to put it in the oven before turning around to look at Scott.

“So,” She begins. She leans against the bench with her arms folded across her chest. “What can you make?”

Scott runs his fingers through his hair and chuckles. “Uh, desserts?”

Erica grins and narrows her eyes. “What  _kind_ of desserts?”

“A little bit of everything,” Scott shrugs. “Cookies are my favourite; I don’t really like making pies.”

“People rarely order pies from us so you should be okay,” She smiles. “Why don’t you cook me your best batch of cookies?”

“Now?” Scott asks.

Erica nods once again. “We’ve got an hour before the lunch rush.”

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot,” Scott smirks.

Erica props herself up near the sink, letting her legs dangle against the cupboards below her. She gets her phone out of her pocket and sends a text to Isaac as Scott searches the storage cupboards for ingredients.

_Do you know if Scott’s seeing anyone?_ \- Erica

It only takes a few minutes for her boss to send a reply.

_I think he’s single. Since when do you date co-workers?_ \- Isaac

She rolls her eyes and types a reply to Isaac before putting her phone away.

_You can’t lecture me on dating a co-worker; you and Boyd have been together for months ;)_ \- Erica.

“Do you know where the chocolate chips are?” Scott asks.

Erica gets off of the bench and lets her heels click against the tiles. She retrieves a carton of eggs from the fridge and hands it to Scott, letting their fingers brush briefly.

“Thanks,” Scott says, his voice soft.

She smiles back at him and glances at the ingredients in front of them. “Can I get you anything else?”

Scott shakes his head. “I’ve got everything I need, thanks.”

Erica hears the bell ring from the front of the store, so she leaves Scott and straightens out her apron.

When she returns, Scott is already rolling the cookie batter into balls and placing them on a tray.

“Wow, you work fast,” She says, impressed.

Scott ducks his head in an attempt to hide his blush from Erica. “So, uh, what did they order?”

“A glazed donut and a coffee,” Erica tells him. “I’m not great at making coffees, I hope they don’t mind.”

“I’m sure you make amazing coffees,” Scott chuckles. He puts the baking tray into the oven and notices Erica’s cake. “Oh, I think your cake’s ready.”

Erica walks over and removes it from the oven carefully. “I’ll make you one some day.”

“Maybe we should go out for coffee,” Scott suggests. “When we have some time off.”

She feels her cheeks heat up within seconds. “I like that idea.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
